Expectations
by PinkPeachy
Summary: The fact that he was now living with them drove her completely insane. He was the spawn of a monster, what good could come out of him staying besides keeping her idiotic brother entertained? But, then again, Gwendolyn Tennyson knew better than that. Romance if you squint.


**2/17/13**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Expectations-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gwendolyn kept her eyes off of him the entire night at dinner.

However, it's not like he noticed _that _much, she assumed, he was to busy being a fool with her dumb brother, Ken. Everyone at dinner were enjoying themselves, Grandpa Max rambling on and on about who knows what. Her mother and father, Kai and Ben, nodding and laughing along, talking about adult things that she had no particular interest in.

Everything would -_should- _be fine, but it wasn't. All because everyone thought it was nice and dandy to have the spawn of the _very same man who tried to kill them in their house just two weeks ago._

Nothing wrong with that all.

It's not like it mattered much. She didn't care if he noticed it or not. She didn't want him here. It irritated her to no end that she was uncomfortable in her own home. He didn't belong in her house, at their family's dinner table as if though he had been here forever. Gwendolyn stabbed her stake rather harshly, each jab was stab in her mind.

_He. Doesn't. Belong. Here._

Abruptly, she excused herself from the table, walking hastily past her family. Her eyes set in a seemingly permanent glare. Kai and Ben exchanged glances, not exactly sure of what to make out of their daughter's recent attitude. Grandpa Max seemed just as perplexed.

Ken just shrugged, "Probably just has some girly wussy problems up her butt." He snickered at his own so called humor. He received an unforgiving glare from his mother.

Devlin had a bad feeling that he probably knew the problem, but didn't comment as Ben apologized on his daughter's part.

He should have known better than to try and actually belong somewhere

**o0o0o**

It had been like that for weeks. Ben had tried talking to his daughter, as awkward as it was, Kai had talked to her and even Grandpa Max had attempted to reason with her.

She was too stubborn for her own good. From Kai's side of the family no doubt.

Simply put, she just didn't like Devlin. Their introductions weren't the best, which resulted in Gwendolyn screaming in panic and hiding behind her father only then to have him explain the reason of the new addition to the family (she had been away at her friend's slumber party the time Kevin's attack took place). Devlin's stating didn't sit too well with Gwendolyn. Ben sighed as Kai came behind him, kissing his head as she suggested to him to give Gwendolyn time to adjust to this new addition. Time would fix everything.

But Ben seriously doubted that.

**o0o0o**

Two months later, and nothing still really changed. Gwendolyn still avoided him like a plague.

Devlin, in all honesty, did mind but decided to not really pay mind. He didn't blame her, truly, he didn't.

Who could be blamed but himself? He was the spawn of the devil itself, his so called father. The man he once desperately tried to break out of the Null Void and live a good life with. He scoffed as his own idiocy.

_'Some hope'_

Ken was rambling on about Sumo Slammers, but no matter how hard he tried, Devlin couldn't bring himself to actually pay attention.

As much as he hated to admit it, he was hurt by the very same feeling he received from his own father.

Rejection.

"Dude, are you alright? You've been spacing out on me a lot lately." Ken commented.

"Yeah, bro, don't worry about it. Just been tired a lot, y'know?"

"If you say so.."

_'Nothing at all..'_

**o0o0o**

Two months ago, Gwendolyn Tennyson would never even dream of ever apologizing to him. Yet, here she was, feeling a stinging sense of guilt and shame at her core, painfully swallowing her pride and thinking of in fact, _ways, _to apologize.

It's ironic how the universe works.

She didn't dare look at him, afraid that somehow he would be giving her a mocking smirk, demanding an apology. Her cheeks burned at the thought.

But it wasn't as if though she didn't deserve it.

Gwendolyn was stubborn and hotheaded, that much she knew. But she also knew that she had a tendency of overdoing it. After much thinking and self reflection, she had realized that the way she was treating Devlin was unfair and cruel.

Everybody makes mistakes, and he deserved a second chance.

The only thing that stood in between her apology was her stubborn pride. But she had to, as much as she hated the taste of being wrong and even go as far as to admit it.

It would be an everlasting bruise to her ego.

Another problem was her idiot brother, he would never let her live it down.

It came to a surprise, however, when Devlin abruptly excused himself from the table. His eyes holding a longing and saddened look that made her heart clench in agony, Ken looking after him confused and avoiding her gaze.

Her heart clenched tighter.

Some time later, she also excused herself leaving a very irritated and confused Ken Tennyson.

**o0o0o**

Devlin stood on the roof, laying in a casual manner, looking up at the stars.

He didn't belong.

Sure, it was cool at first, being with Ken and all. But after that things changed. Ken's friends would look at him in a distasteful manner, avoiding his gaze and he was pretty sure that they would talk about him behind his back.

_Monster. Freak. Evil. Bad. Trouble_

Devlin clenched his fists. He had been thinking about this long and hard. He was sure of it. He was going to run away.

Sure, he wasn't his father, but he had enough street smarts to survive on his own. It wouldn't hurt to be on his own.

It would be much less painful. He wiped his eyes, irritated himself for being a little sissy.

_He didn't belong here._

Almost immediately, he heard a rustle from behind. His fight or flight instincts kicked in and he transformed into his beastly form, ready to take on whatever idiot thought would be a reasonable idea to sneak behind the son of the Kevin Levin.

As he turned around, however, he realized his mistake. Standing before him was Gwendolyn Tennyson, her normally dusky skin was pale, her mouth making her look like a fish.

It was all quiet for a few long and agonizing seconds.

Devlin, being a sharp wit kid and all, realized that he was still in his form and changed back in a heartbeat. He began apologizing hastily. Gwendolyn, seemingly over her mini heart attack stuttered inconveniences before giving such a glare that could probably kill him on the spot.

"Don't you _ever _do that again!"

Devlin's face turned pink with embarrassed as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Sorry about that."

Her glare remained, but softened. "Wait, what're you doin' here? In the middle of the night?" Devlin asked, raising a brow.

Now it was Gwendolyn's turn to flush.

"I-I could be asking you the same!" she huffed

Touche.

Gwendolyn tucked a loose strand of her ponytail behind her ear as forced herself think straight. "I... I came here to apologize."

Silence. Silence.

And then more silence.

Devlin blinked. She blinked. He blinked. Her lip twitched.

He blinked once more, and she had enough. "Well? Aren't you going to say something?!" she snapped.

Devlin only blinked which made her eye twitch.

"Apologize...? Whatcha' wanna apologize for?"

She seethed at his idiocy. Devlin was just some dumb boy after all. But she would do this until the end, even if it killed her (Not in a literal sense, of course).

She took a deep breath and continued "I want to apologize for the way I've been acting towards you. It isn't fair to you, you helped my dad and my duface brother from being killed. You don't deserve my attitude. I also want to thank you for helping my family out."

It took her weeks to get that little speech together. She had felt good about herself. Though not at this particular moment that Devlin took to not respond.

_And blink._

_'Okay, that's it!'_

However, before she could snap again, she was surprised at seeing a true warm smile on Devlin's visage. She had absolutely no idea why she would possible be blushing at this moment. She only found herself thinking that his face looked much better that way, it brought out the blue of his eyes more. Catching herself, she blinked. Devlin's voice interrupting her thoughts.

"Thanks. I really needed that." He held his hand out to her, all thoughts of running away diminishing as a warmth spread throughout himself, making him feel rejuvenated, alive. _Accepted._

"Wanna start over? Friends?" Gwendolyn blinked and shook her head slowly. This shocked Devlin, but before he could say anything, he felt a light weight on him. He realized, that she was hugging him.

"Not friends. Family."

_Family. Yes, he did belong here._ Devlin visage turned a light pink, and he found himself retuning the favor, despite the awkwardness.

But of course, the moment was ruined as Ken suddenly walked in on them and started making gag noises, causing Gwendolyn to chase him around the house and likely beat him to a pulp when she got her hands on him.

Devlin Levin never felt himself at such ease. Smiling up at the stars and arms behind his head, he decided that maybe he could stick around, after all, he had a family here, and he was not about to let it go.

**o0o0o**

**A/N: Ah, well, what to say? I am pretty sure that I'm the only one who goes for this couple. And yes, Gwendolyn Tennyson (in Ben 10,000 timeline) is indeed the daughter of Kai and Ben. She was the girl with the blue dress. Now before you berate me on how she appeared when Ben ****_did not have kids_****, let me tell you, it was just a goof. I had written a oneshot for these two a long time ago, but stupid me, I erased it. (Along with other oneshot goodies.)**

**All in all, I still stand by this couple.**


End file.
